Robin Hood
Robin Hood is the town's only doctor, running Sherwood Clinic for the benefit of the people. Contrary to his mysterious appearance, he's a rather simple man. He treats everyone equally, regardless of famiglia affiliation or social status. He rarely goes out into town except on house calls, eschewing personal entertainments to remain at the clinic. Appearance Robin Hood wears a dark cloak covering his entire body. The cloak has a gap slightly below his collar bones, with black clothes underneath. He wears a white mask which is shaped in a way resembling a bird's face and beak. The mask has pink accents and two pink strings hanging from the right side. When he removes the mask and hood, he is seen to have sharp blue eyes and short blond hair with bangs, parted to the left. He wears a dark suit-like jacket with a dress shirt underneath, and a tie which matches the color of his mask's accents. Personality History Plot Common Route Robin Hood's Route At the Meteor Shower Gathering, Fuka chooses to spend the evening in the Clinic with Robin Hood instead of outside watching the stars. The next time they see each other, Fuka expresses concerns about only being taken care of and doing no real work for herself, and is offered a job at the Clinic; she becomes Robin Hood's assistant. One day, he asks her if she has feelings for him. She says that she does, and when asked, Robin Hood says that he does not see any reason to change his behavior towards her. The next day, Fuka arrives at the Clinic early and notices the usually locked door in the back is cracked open. She decides to look inside, and sees what appears to be the preserved body of a woman. She skips work that day, and when the arrives the day after, is told by Robin Hood to go home. The next time they speak, he forgives her and explains that the woman is his wife whom he is trying to treat, unable to safely wake her. Robin Hood comes to Fuka's room and asks if she still has feelings for him. When she says he loves him, he tells her that he feels the same way. He drugs Fuka and when she's unconscious, takes off his wedding ring and says that he'll leave his love for his wife aside for the night. However, the next morning, Fuka finds out that he was really at the Oz estate to steal weapons with the intention of taking revenge on Hamelin. Ending A Fuka convinces him not to kill Hamelin, and to instead work with others to continue looking for a way to save his wife. Robin Hood's wife wakes up, and asks Fuka to open the device she is in. When Robin speaks with her, she asks him to let her die so that he can be happy. After her funeral, the two of them become a couple. Ending B Robin Hood breaks into the prison where Hamelin is being held. He tortures him, trying to find a way to kill him, but is interrupted by Caramia, Kyrie, and several soldati and is placed under arrest. A funeral is held for his wife, and Fuka visits him in prison afterwards, where she says that she still loves him. Fuka takes care of the Clinic in his absence as several doctors come as replacements and ultimately quit after a short time. Eventually, Robin Hood is asked to return to being the town's doctor as no one else will keep the position. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Love Interest